


Never Doubt

by erikssiren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikssiren/pseuds/erikssiren
Summary: Sometimes Bones would wake up to see Chekov sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing ragged as he muttered to himself in Russian. Sometimes Bones would watch Spock die on that godforsaken planet, alien machinery sticking out of his body and accusations on his lips before waking up with a silent cry. McChekov, Hurt/Comfort. Set after Star Trek Beyond.Dedicated to superherogrl since she told me she was reading all the McChekov fic - here's one more for you! :)





	Never Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superherogrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/gifts).



> I honestly don't know where this came from, but I really wanted to write some McChekov - so here it is! This was not beta-read, so I apologize for any errors. Also, don't come at me for being a bad fan, but in all the fics I've read that McCoy's ex-wife's name is Jocelyn, but according to the Wiki her name was Natira?! (Further Wiki-reading shows that her name was Jocelyn in some of the novels, so I'm sticking with Jocelyn).

The nightmares had gotten worse, the year they waited for the Enterprise to be rebuilt. Sometimes Bones would wake up to see Chekov sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing ragged as he muttered to himself in Russian. Other times a noise would send the younger man off, skittish and distant for long moments after.

Despite his training as a doctor, Bones was never that great at comforting people – he usually left that up to the patient’s family. So, he always had a moment of hesitation before he would move toward Chekov; always questioned how best to go about calming him down. Would he want Bones to touch him? Would his voice irritate him? Mostly he would just move closer to the younger man and stay silent, until Chekov made the first move.

Pavel wasn't the only one who woke up in a cold sweat – sometimes Bones would watch Spock die on that godforsaken planet, alien machinery sticking out of his body and accusations on his lips before Bones would wake up with a silent cry. Other times Jim never woke up after Harrison’s attacks – his final sacrifice for the ship and its crew would stay final.

And every time Chekov would know exactly what to do – wrap his arms around Bone or approach him slowly, like a wounded animal, muttering soothing tones in a combination of English and Russian. It was on those nights Bones would know their time together was limited. How could he deserve someone like this? What had he done for the universe to put such a person in his life?

And always, without fail, as though he could read Bones’ thoughts, Chekov would kiss him lightly and whisper how much he loved him. And every time, without fail, Bones would falter and struggle for the right words to answer him back. Nothing ever felt adequate to express how he felt, and yet Chekov would smile as though Bones had whispered the sweetest of things.

“I wish I was enough,” Bones shuddered out one night, when the nightmares clung to him like sweat.

“You are,” Chekov returned firmly. “You are more than enough.”

“I wouldn't blame you if you left me,” He bit out, half-asleep and delirious with dream-Jocelyn screaming in his mind. “One day, you see the truth and walk out.”

“You think so little of me?” Chekov answered, the hurt in his voice stopping Bones’ pity party in its tracks. He floundered for an answer, still slightly off-kilter from his dreams. “I love you Leonard, just as I know you love me. You don’t need to say the words every day and I don’t want any grand gestures.”

It struck him just how astute this young man was, and how lucky he was to have Pavel in his life.

“We help each other after nightmares; you give me extra portions of your food and I come for you when you've been working too long.” His thin shoulders shrugged, but he spoke in next in a firm voice. “That is how I know. That is why I will never doubt.”

A fading memory of his failed marriage tried to dispute Chekov’s words, but Bones banished it quickly as he pulled the young man to him.

“That is why I will never doubt,” Bones vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
